Control is Power
by tablekorner
Summary: Anthony Abel just woke up in a TV Show; he's got to be dreaming right? His TVD counterpart Anthony Fell is similar to him but less selfish and more caring. Well what's left to do other than fuck shit up, it's not like any of these people are real right? I'll make the best out of this scenario. Bisexual male lead, just read the concept is a little hard to summarize.


**A/N: **Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Another OC-WAKES-UP-IN-FICTIONAL-WORLD story. This is inspired by Bits of Sunshine by Terans-DinosaurCostume. Go read it, it's phenomenal. Note, the beginning A/N here is a lot longer than my usual, and I promise this is just intro facts about the story and you can probably skip it, as well as this will be the only time the opening A/N are this long.

Fair warning, the OC might seem sort of narcissistic, maybe even a little sociopathic; I'm currently unsure of how he will turn out personality wise but have a fair idea. In his real life he cared about nothing but himself, and his TVD counterpart was somewhat the same. Although his counterpart did have some feelings for his friends and family and this leaves for a conflicted OC who is trying to aspire his own goals. The other problem for this normally unfeeling individual is that he is a FAN of TVD, and a lot of its characters. So he is going to want to help them out but wants to try and remain hidden till he feels it's the right time to appear.

Also, a lot of the time I see stories with an OC or 'OC-WAKES-UP-IN-FICTIONAL-WORLD' the people say "Let's see what he/she changes about the TVD story!" or something along those lines, and then they almost NEVER changed anything and go along with the exact same TVD storyline just placing their characters in the events. Those stories are annoying especially when the summary usually says something along those lines. This won't be one of those, this will change shit. I promise you that. Characters will live, characters will die, and it depends on my personal preference and probably if I get a lot of reviewer's opinions I might listen to suggestions, though things won't dramatically start changing until around episode 4-5ish of season 2. This chapter starts off on episode 20 of season 1 and instantly changes some stuff.

One problem he'll have is that he won't really have a concern for any none main/recurring characters (Characters with one or two appearances he didn't like and OC's) of the show because he won't see them as 'real'. Also there is a potential idea for a special, personal OC villain that could stir things up in their own way if I decide to go that route, but that won't be till the end of season 3ish or so. Though if no one wants to see that (I swear the concept is decent and would make for a good mystery/surprise) though I understand, OC's and all.

Last note, unfortunately this is proof read yet since that I spent about 2 hours one day then another 11 hours the next day straight working on it and wanted to get it up. I will proof read it sometime this week or weekend when I get some free time and fix up the mistakes.

Anthony Fell's face is Jake Gyllenhaal.  
Haven't decided on the OC's sister yet. (PS the sister won't play a major role in the story, but he will grudgingly care about her)

**Title: **Control is Power  
**Summary: **Anthony Abel just woke up in a TV Show; he's got to be dreaming right? His TVD counterpart Anthony Fell is similar to him but less selfish. Well what's left to do other than fuck shit up, it's not like any of these people are real right? I'll make the best out of this scenario.  
**Rating: **T (Subject to change in later chapters)  
**Warning: **Bisexual male leading character, excessive violence, minor/major torture scenes from and to major characters, and strong language. Future chapters also may include some questionable tastes, and dark themes. Once again, rating subject to change in later chapters so make sure you read the ratings and warnings for ever chapter.  
**Word Count: **10,663

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 || Stranger in a Strange Land**

**Anthony's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I took in with my slightly blurred vision was that something didn't look right. Slowly rubbing my eyes before yawning I took another glance towards the ceiling and immediately _knew _something was off. The size of the roof was larger than my rooms. Being known for my paranoia I quickly sat up and scanned my surroundings taking in every detail. The room was definitely not mine, and for the life of me I couldn't remember _not _going to sleep in my own room the previous night. The room I was currently in was four times the size of my own room and filled with more stuff then I owned.

My mind snapped to immediate action, and I quickly fell into a self-preservation mindset. The moment I started thinking I was in danger I got the strangest instinct urging me to open the top drawer of the nightstand to the right of the bed I was in. Jumping out of the bed I quickly opened the drawer only to find a handgun within. Turning around I scanned the room for clothes seeing as I was completely naked in a strangers home. This brought on another urge, this one pointing me to the closet that looked rather large. Upon opening the closets sliding door I found a rather large space, one that could almost be described as a walk in closet. There were shelves on one half holding pants, shorts, boxers and socks, while the other half hosted an array of upper body wear, all of which looked incredibly expensive.

Reaching towards the shelves I pulled out a black and white checkered pair of boxes and was suspiciously surprised that they fit perfectly. Furrowing my brow as I sighed, I quickly put on a pair of black jean shorts, white tank top, and a white and black short sleeved plaid button up shirt leaving it unbuttoned. Walking back over to the bed I grabbed the handgun and concealed underneath the plaid shirt within the waistband of my shorts. Moving towards the window I took a quick glance to check the surroundings and found a rather larger yard with a long driveway that I couldn't even see the end too, noting that it seemed I was on a third or fourth floor. Quickly realizing I had no idea where the fuck I was, I turned and kicked the nightstand in frustrating. Suddenly I heard a knock at the bedroom door, tensing up before slowly looking towards the door. In preparation I reached back and palmed the handgun and waited.

"What was that bang? Never mind, hurry the hell up will you! We're going to be late if you don't start getting ready. You haven't even showered yet!" A feminine voice called through the door. Suddenly I dropped my tense stance and straightened out, another one of the urges rushing through my mind as if trying to indicate _safe_.

"Well? You going to open the door and let me in or what!" The girl yelled once more. Not being able to think straight as I was totally fucking confused, I did the one thing I probably would regret. My body as if on it's on, ignoring my mental commands, started moving towards the door. When I got to the door I took a look in the mirror next to it and was confused. There in the mirror was me, but there was something that was just … _off. _In truth, it kind of looked like I was younger. But that was unrealistic, no, I'm just being ridiculous. "Seriously, open the fucking door today! We got school asshole!"

My only thought to that was an uneducated _the fuck? _Wanting to get to the bottom of this, and not just because I was itching to satisfy the urges, I opened the door and was greeting by the sight of a blond girl who was an estimate of fifteen to sixteen and five foot sevenish. My mouth dropped open in confusion and I stood there with a dumbfounded expression. The girl just smirked and reached a hand forward clearly expecting me to take it. "Am I going to have to guide you through the morning dear brother, you seem kinda out of it this morning." She giggled.

Shaking myself out of my stupor I immediately noticed another urge, this one telling me to take her hand and deciding to just go with these urges I grasped her hand. The moment our hands touched I got a slight shock and as quick as the shock came so did a cluster of images that could only be described as memories … Memories that were of _me and this girl? _Then it all just made sense? But it didn't, not really, _none_ of this made sense…

In my memories she and I were brother and sister. Anthony and Alexandra Fell. It seems that we care about each other, but tend to remain distant and allow each other to live our own lives. That is only recent, as before high school we were much closer but started distancing from each other seemingly because of _me. _These memories they can't be _real _but the person in them, reflects my own person so fucking much. Same attitude and personality, same thought process, _just_ _different experiences. _It appears me and Alexandra, 'Lexi' as she likes to be called, grew distant because I started to become as she said once 'emotionally detached', she even said that most of the time she believes that I just fake everything. But then turned the seriousness of that conversation around and joked about me becoming an actor and making lots of money.

This whole episode started shortly before our parents died, though there wasn't much on that since we were rather distant and these memories I'm getting are only ones of the two of us. A few faces pop up, our mother and father, Blair, Tina, Tobias, Logan and Meredith. That's when I _know _things are even worse than I could have believed. This _has_ to be a dream. We live in Mystic Falls and go to Mystic Falls high. A few other familiar faces pop up, the main cast of the show of Vampire Diaries all being there, but not as much as Tyler Lockwood whom I'm apparently good friends with and my 'family' members. Yes, so either I've finally gone absolutely fucking crazy, or I'm having a very, _very _vivid dream.

"You're already dressed?" She questioned looking me up and down surprised.

"Yeah, thought I'd forgo the shower this morning and just take one later tonight." I replied with a sheepish grin.

"Well makes sense I suppose, football practice and all." She suddenly started pulling me after her as she made her way down the hall towards a set of stairs. We both remained silent until we reached the kitchen where two plates of French toast were placed upon the table. Alexandra released my hand and went over and took one of the seats. Following her lead I walked over and sat at the head of the table, with her to my left. Taking a bite I moaned, I love French toast especially with chocolate milk.

"This is wonderful Alexa, thank you." She glared at me as I took a sip of my chocolate milk. She hates when I use one of my nicknames for her and not her preferred Lexi.

"So what are your plans for today Tony?" She asked casually without looking up from her meal.

Not knowing what to say I spouted the first thing that came to mind, "I don't know. I might head over to The Grill after practice or hang out with Tyler."

"Hmm, swooping into the rescue while he and Matt are on the outs?" She laughed.

This was information, pin point exactly what was going on in this craziness. What point of the 'story' are we at. It seems like it could be anywhere between mid-season one and late season two. Thinking of a reply that could help my fishing for information, I carefully mulled over my answer. "You know me, opportunist. Besides, Tyler needs to know he has someone to count on; he doesn't have a lot of real friends. So how long do you think him and Matt will be fighting?"

"Dude, Tyler made out with his mom and beat the shit out of him afterwards. If it's not forever, then it could be a long while." Lexi replied with a frown.

Alright then, so it's late season one, nearing the finale. So that means … John and Isobel are looking for the device for Katherine. Stefan is probably on his human blood episode. Jeremy and Anna are consorting with one another. The tomb vampires are about. Damon and Alaric are being badass together more often. I smirked at the last thought. I won't know more details without observing unfortunately. Finishing my breakfast I looked up at Lexi. "So what's the plan of the week sis?"

"Well I gotta be a part of the Miss Mystic float at the Founders Day parade, and the setting up for it starts in a couple days. They'll probably ask for volunteers soon." She answered as she cleared away her dishes with me. "Alright, let's leave for school now since we're both ready."

We both went off to get our bags, as I closed the door too my room I pulled out the gun and looked it over. Releasing the magazine I took a look at the bullets, and sure enough they were wood. Apparently with my father and Uncle Logan both dead, the next in line to join my grandfather Tobias on the council is me. I'm going to have to find out the extent of my association with them, see what kind of radar I'm on when it comes to a particular Salvatore on the council. If I'm even on the council at all, perhaps Tobias is just preparing me. Finding my backpack in the corner I through the handgun into the bag making sure the safety was on and it was hiding under my books. Making my way out of my room and back down to the front door I met up with Lexi on the porch.

"You ready to go Lexi?" I asked her.

She nods and follows me over to the garage. Holding back my shock at the sight of the four rather nice looking vehicles, I calmly make my way over to the 1972 Plymouth Barracuda knowing that it's my ride for sure since it's the exact same as the one I drive in my real life. Seriously, this whole thing is just fucking with my head…

* * *

Pulling up into the parking lot, the first thing I noticed was the big sign on the front entrance of the school screaming at me 'Mystic Falls High' and suddenly everything was beginning to feel slightly more real. This can't be a dream, it just feels too real. But the alternatives are bullshit, dimension hoping, or crazy? I am _not _crazy! Whatever this is, I'm just going to have to face it head on.

"I'll see you later Tony." Lexi yelled as she ran off to join some friends. I waved my acknowledgment too her and turned towards the front entrance and instantly noticed a landmark of the school that I fully recognized and planned on using as a guiding tool. It was the big red billboard that is near the parking lot and basketball court. A lot of scenes took place there that comes to mind. Making my way over to it after locking up my car my attention was snagged by someone walking by the billboard. Stopping in my tracks I glanced over towards the person and tensed. Standing there talking was Jeremy and Anna; I was stuck worry dread and awe.

The moment the locked lips I shook my head and snapped out of it. Not wanting to get caught staring I started heading towards the front doors and entered the school, walking down the halls towards my locker which I was lucky to get the location and combination of out of the memories with my sister. Unlocking my locker I took a look inside hoping to find a schedule, and was successful finding one underneath the pile of textbooks on the top shelf. The schedule said that I had an Art elective first period, and then Gym afterwards, followed by a short lunch break, Math, and History. Quickly thinking it over, I knew that I had Art with Tyler in the mornings. I'm most likely going to see most of the main cast that our juniors, which would include Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt, in History with Alaric. Thinking it over I realized that Stefan probably won't be here, if my guess is correct, Damon and Elena currently have him locked away at the boarding house.

As I started gathering my proper books into my bags, reality caught up with me. I'm suddenly going back to eleventh grade high school. I'm twenty two for fucks sakes; I won't even be able to get a drink legally at The Grill. The bartenders better be as lousy as the show demonstrated them, and I better have a good fucking fake. Suddenly my shoulders were grabbed from behind, and memories started shooting through my head once more. The memories were all of me and Tyler. With the memories came understanding of his and my relationship, and slight feelings for the guy just like with my 'sister'. Tyler and I weren't as close as Tyler and Matt were, but I was a second close for Tyler. I was the guy Tyler would come to when he knew Matt would disapprove of something, like smoking anything in general, or getting into fights. Tyler knew I had his back, and I knew he had mine. As soon as the shock of memories came, they vanished and I was spun around to face Tyler.

"Hey Fell. You ready for Art man?" Tyler asked with a large grin plastered across his face. Smirking at his enthusiasm he usually tries to hide when it comes to the subject, I turned back around and shut my locker.

"Of course Lockwood, let's go get there early yeah?" I replied forging an eager smile since I wasn't sure how to act at the moment.

Tyler made his way down the hall and I took off after him. "So hey, want to shoot some pool tonight at The Grill after practice?" Tyler suggested with smile.

"I've got no plans tonight man, so I'm in." I replied as we entered the class and took our seats.

The day went by quickly seeing as how I tuned most of the teachers out already knowing most of the material from my own time in high school. My assumption of who would be in History was correct, Stefan was missing but everyone else was there. Practice was informative; I got to make contact with the coach and some other players which brought on a lot more memories. None of it was to important, just casual information. Tyler and I were at The Grill and already played a couple games of pool, so far we both had won two games each. We were just finishing up our fifth game when I noticed Pearl walking over to John Gilbert. Narrowing my eyes my attention shifted more over to them then the game I was currently playing with Tyler.

By the time the fifth game was over, Tyler had won quite easily. "You alright man, you seem kind of distracted." He asked worriedly.

"It's nothing man." I replied as I watched Pearl stand and start to leave. "Look I got to go Ty. I'll catch you later alright?"

"Sure man." Tyler frowned as I took off after Pearl.

Pearl was climbing into a car so I ran over to my own vehicle and started it up. As I followed her I made sure to keep a decent distance, but it didn't take too long to reach her house. Keeping my car parked at the end of the street I watched her get into home and waited. Looking around the car I searched for any form of weapon, opening the glove box I found a stake which I pocketed. Reaching into the backseat of my car I grabbed my bag and pulled the gun out. As I climbed out of the car I turned the safety off and placed it back in the waistband of my shorts. Making my way over to the trunk of my car I unlocked it hoping that I'd find something as useful as the stuff I keep in my trunk in the real world, same car, and same items. How fortunate that my counterpart and I are so much alike. I took off my plaid shirt and threw it in quickly throwing on the dark grey hoodie that was in the trunk as well as the black leather jacket. Throwing my hood up over my head and taking the aluminum baseball bat from the trunk I walked over to the passenger side door and climbed in.

The wait wasn't too long, John pulled up in his vehicle within thirty minutes of my stake out. As he climbed out of his car and walked to his trunk to grab his weapons, I climbed out and gripped my baseball. As quietly as I could I came behind him and raised the baseball bat, as if he sensed my presence he turned quickly but it was too late as I swung the bat into the side of his head effectively knocking him unconscious. Finding his car keys inside his jeans, I quickly through those into my own pockets and grabbed hold of his body by the armpits. Ignoring the memories that shot through me at the contact, but noting the fact that I was apparently on the council, I lifted him up and dropped him into his own trunk before checking his pulse. John was alive, but to make sure I checked his head injury. Fortunately it wasn't bleeding heavily. Raising my hand I slammed his trunk shut and locked it up.

Making my way up to the porch of Pearls house I quickly knocked, making sure to leave my hood up and head down. Hearing her coming since the screen door was the only one closed, I raised my head and locked eyes with her. "You owe me Ms. Pearl." I smirked.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" She asked as she frowned. The question caught me off guard since I wasn't sure what to go by even if I was going to be honest with her. Do I go by my 'fictional' name of Anthony Fell, or do I go by my real world name of Anthony Abel?

"Now that's a good question! See, I've been trying to figure it out myself actually." I replied deciding to improvise. "Anyway, down to business. John Gilbert came by just now with intentions of killing you, I knocked him out cold, and he is in the trunk of his car over there." I waved towards his parked car across the street watching Pearls eyes narrow as she followed the direction.

"I recognize you. You're the Fell boy, the one taking your families seat on the council." She insisted quite suspiciously. "Why would you help me?"

"Well you see, dire circumstances have, oh how I should put this … Opened my eyes so to speak. I'm planning on looking out for everyone's best interest." I suggested thinking it all through slowly. If this is all real, then that will be what I'll do. Fuck it, I'll do shit my way.

"Why should I trust you?" She said simply.

"Well other than the fact that I did just save your life, I can also assure you protection if you stay with me. I know your daughter doesn't want to leave town, but she also doesn't want to leave you. You can give her what she wants, while still knowing that she is safe." I promised.

"You seem to know a lot about stuff you shouldn't. Yet from my own knowledge you haven't interacted with my daughter at all. You've given me no reason to trust you, nothing but potentially empty promises." She retorted not dropping a hint of her suspicion. Watching her eyes I saw her scanning behind me, clearly not trusting me one bit.

"I'm not on vervain at the moment." I returned with conviction, "Go ahead and compel me, ask me this and nothing more, 'Do you have the ability to protect me and my daughter'. If putting myself at your complete mercy doesn't convince you, then I don't know what else will."

The screen door was opened and Pearl stepped back to allow me entrance. Following her lead into the living room I spotted Harper and simply nodded to him as he observed me with suspicion. Pearl turned to me and gazed into my eyes, suddenly I felt trapped and wanted nothing more than to keep staring into her eyes.

"Do you have the ability to protect me and my daughter?" She compelled me.

"Yes." I said in monotone and unblinking.

"Do you have any intention of killing me, my daughter or Harper?" Pearl demanded still compelling me.

"No." Was my simple, and once again in monotone reply.

"Can we trust you?" Pearl asked more softly, probably satisfied that I had no intention of harming any of them.

"Yes." Right after I answered she looked away and broke the compulsion. Shaking my head a bit as I sighed, that was intense. Looking back up had me noting that Pearl had taking a seat on her couch while Harper remained standing. "So do you trust me now?"

"How do you intend to protect us than Mr. Fell … I didn't catch your first name?" Pearl insisted while patting the seat beside her. I made my way over and obliged.

"Anthony. Anthony Fell. But please, call me Tony in private. What I want you to do is think about something, and think hard Pearl. Who would want the tomb vampires dead? Who would gain the most out of it?" I hinted.

It was a moment before she put two and two together, but when she did she snapped to attention. "Katherine." She affirmed frowning as she took in my smirk at her answer.

"Yes, Katarina Petrova, the first Petrova Doppelgänger. Do you know why she set you all up to place you into the tomb?" Pearl looked shocked for a moment before she covered up her shock.

"I can only guess. No, I don't know the true reason behind her actions. I'm still curious as to where you're getting your information." Pearl replied with a hint of suspicion but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

"Let's just leave it at I know a lot more than anyone, even Katherine. Now, the reason she locked you all up was too fake her own death. People were too believed that she died in the 'fire' along with the rest of the tomb vampires. Katherine was running from someone, an Original Vampire named Niklaus Mikaelson. Have you heard any of this before?" Pearls attention was solely on me with intrigue and a hint of fear. Harper was staring at Pearl and I in confusion, though he tensed up at the mention of an 'Original Vampire'.

"I can't say that I have, this is all news to me. I admit that I knew she was running, but not of what from. I've only heard of rumours of the Original Vampires, most believe them to be myth. Are you telling me they are real?" She implored with slight interest.

"They are in fact real, but that's another topic for another day. So let's get back on track. Katherine is the one pulling John's strings. John's working with a Vampire named Isobel Flemming. She's Elena's mom, Katherine's decedent. The want the device, because they can and will get it too work. With it they are meant to kill every tomb Vampires so that none can get out and spread rumours of Katherine being alive. Also, so that no one gets out and starts spreading rumours of another Doppelgänger in Mystic Falls. John, being a hater is planning on using the device not only to kill the tomb Vampires, but every single Vampire in town. Any questions?"

Pearl thought it all over before replying, "How do you plan on protecting us from this then?" She asked with concern.

"Simple. John will use the device on Founders Day later this week. The device will incapacitate any Vampires within a five block radius. You're already packed, so tonight you will be moving over to the Fell mansion with me and my sister. You will tell no one your there, and if someone does find out, simply say your compelling me to allow you sanctuary. On the day of the event, you and Anna will not leave the mansion. This will easily keep you out of the devices range and no one will be searching my mansion for passed out Vampires.

After Founders Day, I know what will happen. Katherine will show up to tie loose ends, she'll try and kill John in an attempt to shut him up, and she'll be angry he tried to kill the Salvatore's. Damon and Stefan will survive and run him out of town the next day. You need to always watch your back, and have Harper with you at all times until this happens, and Anna should stay by me, you or Jeremy at all times until the event. Last, make sure you try to hide the fact you're staying at the Fell mansion, do not let yourself get followed back to the manor. Is this all acceptable Pearl?"

Pearl though it all over, taking a couple minutes. No one said anything in this time but Harper did go and grab Pearl and himself blood bags. Finally when she finished her bag she gave me her answer. "I accept, but I need to ask, what's in it for you?"

"An alliance. Insurance I suppose. Also, let's just say I have a personal interest in the relationship between your daughter and Jeremy. I get too see them both happy. Besides, from what I know of you three, none of you deserve to die. I'm not a hater; in fact, I inspire to become like you one day." It's all true I suppose, I do want an alliance, it's why I want them to stay in town. For the time being I need to steer clear of the main cast, but that doesn't mean I can't start plans now. Besides, I'm a fan of Anna; I would like to see her survive.

"You want to become a Vampire? Is that what this is about, you want me to turn you?" Pearl guessed though she didn't seem affected or any less trustworthy at the notion. For a moment I contemplated it, but only for a moment, it's not what I wanted. I wanted more than that, I wanted to walk in the sun without a piece of jewelry, besides I was always more partial to Werewolves anyway. No, not a Vampire, I would want to become a Hybrid or nothing at all.

"No, that's not what this was all about Pearl, I can assure you. I do not wish to become a Vampire; my aspirations are much greater than that Pearl." I put it simply for her; she frowned at my statement but nodded. "Now, I'm going to take care of John Gilbert, you call Anna and start heading over to my manor. Oh, by the way, I have a little sister, so don't be alarmed when you find someone else there, and hide your blood bags well."

Standing up quickly I strode towards the front hallway before stopping at Pearls voice. "What do you plan on doing with John?" She asked with clear distaste.

"Why I'm going to drive him over to the hospital of course." I replied in an overly sweet manner. Turning back for the door I heard Pearl give a hearty laugh as I existed her house. I went over to John's car first and put my ear against the trunk to listen; hearing nothing to indicate he was awake yet making sure to secure my bat in my right hand I quickly opened the trunk. John was still unconscious so I carried him bridal style over to the passenger seat of my car and put his keys back in his pocket.

Changing back into my plaid shirt and placing the bat, hoodie, and jacket into the trunk of my car I drove off towards the hospital. On the way I pulled out my phone and called my sister to inform her that we would be having three guests for around two or three weeks at the most and not to be worried when she comes home and finds three random people in the manor. As I was hanging up and pulling into the hospital I heard John groaning. Parking the car in a spot I turned to face John, he was rubbing the back of his head, face looking at his lap. John started looking around blinking rapidly before he jumped in surprise and turned towards me with a confused expression.

"John? Are you alright? Is there anything wrong? You can see properly right?" I asked with false concern, he just stared at me for a moment before shaking his head and looking around again.

"What's going on, why are we at the hospital." He demanded as he turned back to face me.

"I don't know what happened, I was driving and I saw you lying on the ground by your car. You hit your head or something. It was bleeding and you weren't waking so I quickly drove you to the hospital here. You're alright? We should get you inside, have you checked out John." I urged, but he clearly wasn't going to have any of it. John pushed the door open and climbed out of the car.

"I'm fine, I don't need to get checked out. Thank you for your concern Anthony." He chided me as he started to walk away from my car.

"Oh yes, because the fact that you're bleeding from your head is not a cause for concern." I sassed, he pointedly ignored me and kept walking. Sighing I yelled out too him. "At least let me drive you back to your car John, you shouldn't be walking."

John stopped walking but didn't turn to face me as he contemplated the offer. Eventually he got over his pride or whatever it was and turned back around, not saying a word we both entered my car and I drove him back over to Pearls.

"So do you know what happened then?" I questioned with a hint of concern when we pulled up behind his car and parked.

"Leave it." He warned as he got out of the car and started walking towards his own. Climbing out of my own side of the car I observed John as he continued to ignore me clearly knowing that I was walking up behind him. Taking a quick glance over to Pearls residence I noted that the lights were all off and the car was out of the driveway. Good, she was already gone. John sighed as he opened his trunk knowing I was right next to him, he pulled out a stake gun and handed it to me before retrieving another.

"What's this? Are you hunting right now, are you sure that's a good idea with your head injury?" I reminded him, now just trying to annoy the guy. He glared at me for a moment before pulling out some stakes to load the guns, handing some over to me.

"There were some Vampires here earlier, I assume one of them was the one to knock me out. If that is the case then they are probably long gone, but I'm going to scoop out the house just in case, since you're following me anyway you're going to be my wingman tonight." He said before started over towards the house.

"Compressed air tanks that fire stakes? Did you make these yourself?" I whispered as we came up onto the lawn. John nodded his head before he raised his weapon aiming it at the door and hunched his shoulders. He started waving to the side of the building.

"Go around back and flake them, think you can handle that?" He whispered, and without waiting for a reply he moved towards the door. I made my way to the side of the eyes and picked up the speed when I heard him kick in the front door. Coming around the back I kicked in the backdoor, which was harder than I thought it'd be, and I copied Johns stance with the gun I saw him take before slowly moving through the house.

As I expected it, there was no on there and some stuff clearly was missing, they'd packed up their stuff and already made it too my place. I met up with John in the same living room I was talking to Pearl in not more than an hour ago and he gave an angry yell before he kicked over an end table holding a lamp over. John looked over at me and nodded his head to the hallway before angrily strolling out of the house; I kept pace with him until we made it to his car.

"Their already gone, let's just hope that they haven't left town yet." John sighed as he slammed his trunk shut.

"Wouldn't we want them to have left town, so they aren't killing off the people of Mystic Falls." I inquired suspiciously. John paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, we want to kill them so they can't go killing people off every again." He smoothly saved himself. I'll admit I was impressed with his professionalism. He's got lying down to an art, he keeps his facial features in check, and his hunting skills are not mediocre by any stretch of the imagination. It's a real shame is a fucking hating asshole.

"Look, sorry about before Anthony. I was just a little stressed out about this whole situation here." John admitted as he waved towards the house across the street. "Thanks for the help, I'll see you at the next council meeting. Oh and don't let them try and tell you you're too young for all of this, I was younger then you when I started learning."

With that John got in his car and drove off, not long after I drove back to the manor blaring music while deep in thought. After all of this I've officially excluded the possibility of this being a dream. No dream is this long, this real or vivid, or this detailed. This is not a dream. So for now I'm just not going to worry about the, who, what, when, where and why, and I'm just going to adapt to it. Something I've always been good at doing, adapting to vastly different circumstances.

As I walked into the manor I looked up to find Anna standing in the foyer, she just stared at me for a moment and titled her head. We walked towards each other and met halfway, when suddenly I was engulfed into a strong embrace by the small girl in front of me and I let out a small gasp in surprise. After a moment she pulled back and laced her hands behind her back smiling.

"Thank you for saving my mother Tony." She nearly choked looking like she was holding back tears at the thought of her mother dying. I simply stared at her not knowing what to do say or feel. Anna turned away and heading for the staircase, but before she was out of sight I whispered, "Anytime Anna, and be safe." knowing that she could hear me. As the words left my mouth she sped away to which ever room she was occupying while she stayed her. Shaking my head and scratching my forward I made my way towards the stairs myself as I sighed deeply. Things were going to get much more complicated and confusing, but it's going to be a hell of a ride, and for the moment all I could think about was that I was very fucking _tired_.

* * *

**Anthony's POV**

We were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, waiting on Alaric to hand out instructions. Most of the class was being roped into helping out for the History Departments float, mostly because the class was canceled for the setup that was going on today. Alaric offered anyone who helped out extra credit which had Matt deciding to take part, Tyler as well but I wasn't sure if it was only because Matt was or because he actually needed the extra credit. Since I had nothing better to do I decided to stay and help out a bit as well, I don't need the extra credit, but it couldn't hurt either right?

"So Fell, who was that smoking chick that you drove to school today?" Tyler asked out of nowhere. Turning my attention to him I found him smirking with his hands cupped on the table in front of him. After a moment of silence his smirk dropped and he raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Before you even ask Lockwood, nah, there is nothing between me and her. Her family is just staying at the manor for the next couple weeks while they get some things settled. Her names Anna Johnson, she was, up until this week actually, homeschooled. Apparently she and Jeremy Gilbert are a thing, and she decided to join the world of academic schooling so she could spend more time with him or something." I answered him tilting my head at his frown. "Don't tell me you and Gilbert are still mortal enemies man?"

"The kids a punk alright, I just don't like him." Tyler replied removing his hands from the table and folding his arms across his chest. Tyler looked the other way clearly trying to hide his frustration.

"Lighten up Lockwood. I still don't get your problem with him; you two are a lot alike after all. Don't get me started on the common interests either man." I laughed at his discomfort. Tyler opened his mouth to argue but just then Alaric showed up and started the debriefing. So instead Tyler settled for flipping me off as I smirked.

"So these are the, a … The specs for the History Departments Founders Day float. You're going to be recreating the Battle of Willow Creek." Alaric explained as he walked around the table passing out sheets to each student. Alaric was saying this all in a rather down and monotone way that just wasn't like him. My only guess would be that this had to do with Isobel.

"Tyler's been nominated the head of the production design." Tyler's head snapped up at the sound of his name and his expression become one of irritation at the news.

"By who?" He simply questioned. Alaric turned back to face Tyler as he replied, "By me, I've seen your sketches and there good."

Tyler started shaking his head and then waved his hands in a way that just shouted 'No way' to me as he addressed Alaric. "Look I'm not really in to the whole-"

Alaric interrupted Tyler before he could finish. "Yeah well you just pick your team and be creative with it." Alaric returned leaving no room for argument. Alaric looked behind me and Tyler and his attention seemed to slip for a moment, turning behind me I saw Stefan and Elena entering the room. Alaric started heading over not taking his eyes off them, he threw the rest of the papers on the table before saying, "And don't screw up."

Tyler was sitting back in his chair looking at the papers for a moment as he narrowed his eyes. "Great." He uttered before looking up at Matt. Slowly he leaned forward onto the table and asked Matt, "You want to help me out with this?"

Matt looked up and shook his head before answering. "Not really, no." Tyler looked down as he straightened the papers on the table. After which he placed them down and stood up. "Well I'll be right back, I guess don't get started without me people."

As Tyler left I decided to go forth with a plan that would get me some more trust points with John. Standing I repeated what Tyler had just said and then went off in the direction that Alaric and the others went, entering an empty hallway. Taking out my phone I dialed Johns number.

"Hello?" John had answered on the second ring.

"John, it's Tony. I got a lead on those Vampires." I lied perfectly as I smirked.

"Wait … What? How did you manage that?" John spluttered for a moment, clearly thinking of me as an incompetent teen.

"Well it was a longshot, but it panned out. I was thinking that if they stayed in town then they'd have to find a new place fast. So I took a look into the bank-owned foreclosures in town and decided to go scoop out the most expensive one since these are Vampires. I spied from a distance with binoculars and saw a couple of half-naked humans with clear bite marks all over their bodies walking around the place." I exaggeratedly boasted. Lying came naturally too me.

"Well done Tony, what's the address?" He insisted rather urgently.

"I'll text it too you. You think you'll need backup?" I question with faux concern. "I mean that it's just the building is rather large so they will probably hear you coming from a long ways away."

John was surprisingly quite for a moment. I honestly thought he'd reject the idea outright, but he was actually considering it. I heard John sigh on the other end before he finally replied. "Alright, meet me there I'm heading now." After which he hung up. I frowned for moment honestly thinking he wouldn't want me there, so he doesn't know the address of Isobel's yet. I'm not sure how this works out in my favour or not, but I'll have to improvise as I go along once more. My plans didn't involve chatting with Isobel just yet, but John will question it if I don't show, and I _really_ don't want to get knocked out or killed if I do.

Heading back to the cafeteria I made my way over to my groups table. "Tyler I'll be back later alright man? Got an emergency to take care of but I'll be back in time for the setup and heavy lifting." I assured him as I took in his frown at my first sentence.

"Yeah, alright man. Whatever it is take care of it as fast as you can though alright?" He grinned after a moment of frowning.

"Yeah man, good luck guys." I said as I glanced around the table landing last on Matt who nodded his head with a small smile.

The drive there made me realize one thing, one slight detail that was so _very_ irritating. The year was two-thousand and nine. Most of my favourite songs have been released in the last two or so years, I can't listen to my favourite music! As I came up the road I spotted Johns car sitting at the end of the rather long driveway so I turned the music I was blaring at full volume off. John's car moved off road into the trees across the road from the driveway and vanished. Following his lead I pulled my car off and parked it in the woods next to his. As I got out John was already stocking up on weapons so I grabbed my handgun and stake from the glove box. Climbing out of the car I moved towards the trunk and opened it up looking in.

I was wearing black jeans with a white tank top and a tight red hoodie. Grabbing the black leather jacket out of the trunk I threw it on as I decided to forgo the baseball bat today. Watching John come over with the stake gun I quickly slammed my trunk shut and met him half way.

"Here, take this. As well as these extra stakes. Something tells me that these will be your best friend." John said as he handed me the gun, stakes and the last item was wooden stake knuckles which I pocketed for quick access. "Are you ready?"

Deciding to forgo pleasantries I simply nodded and we took off on our way. The short hike through the woods next to the driveway took all but five minutes until we came upon a rather large manor. It was nearly as big as the Fell manor, but smaller than the Lockwood's. Recognizing it for the place that Isobel had stayed at the end of season one I knew that shit was about to get complicated.

Once we made it to the front porch John signaled me to follow him, I guess he decided against splitting up since the house was so large. John slowly opened the front door rather than kicking it down and he tip-toed his way into the building with me on his tail. We silently made our way through the foyer hearing music come from the right hallway, heading in that direction lead us to a large hallway but the music was getting louder as we made our way down. John entered the room first and I was not far behind but John had stopped moving in the doorway.

"John?" Isobel wondered out loud before she took notice of me and our armed appearance. "Oh? What's this now John? Come too kill me? I'd have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you. So who's the kid? Cause he's a cute one." She smirked, not at all appearing bothered by the whole situation. Isobel remained sitting on the floor against the bed watching the two humans before her grind to the music.

"Isobel … This is a misunderstanding, I thought this was housing a tomb Vampire." He replied rather calmly. Suddenly John turned to me and swung a punch at me but I was expecting it so I easily side stepped it and retaliated with one of my own causing John to stumble a bit. Taking the opportunity I dropped the stake gun and speared him to the floor before reaching into my pocket for the wooden stake knuckles. Raising my hand I watched as John's expression turned to that of shock before I brought my fist down into his right thigh, then once again into his left thigh. While John was in shock and pain I as stealthily as I could took his Gilbert Ring off him. Quickly pushing myself back and standing up to glance the room I took in the sight of Isobel looking on in obvious amusement, John was groaning on the ground trying to apply pressure to both thighs, and the two compelled people were still just dancing oblivious to the fighting around them. Placing my left hand holding the ring in my pocket I placed it on my ring finger as inconspicuously as I could.

"Well as amusing as this show is, what's it all about?" Isobel asked in a bored tone. Seriously, was she bipolar or was that a Vampire thing?

"You little fucking psychopath!" John raged as he tried to stand up but was failing miserably.

"Oh calm the fuck down. I'm sure Isobel will heal you up before you leave here." I replied as I turned my attention to Isobel.

"Who are you?" She asked simply, in a way that came off as if she didn't really care.

"Anthony Fell, Ms. Flemming. But let's just refer to me as Abel." I smirked as she tilted her head. Isobel's face didn't betray her emotions but her eyes did, she was shocked that I already knew her full name. Glancing back at John I found him leaning up against the wall trying to calm himself down. Clearly John wasn't going to make any moves while Isobel was curious about me.

"What is it that you want Abel?" Isobel asked as she stood up, she looked over to the dancing couple and said something in French. As the couple passed by me and left Isobel sped over to John and force fed him some of her blood.

"Remember that John," I laughed as he was coughing up Isobel's blood, "You come after me and I won't be killing you, I'll be turning you into the thing you hate most, since Isobel's blood will be in your system for the next day or two." I smirked as his eyes widened as he realized that was why I hurt him in the first place. Isobel turned back towards me before making her way back towards the bed, and dropping on it. Isobel chuckled a little before turning her head back to me. I stared in the doorway so I could keep my eye on both Isobel and John and I made it a point to keep the knuckles in my right hand while I pulled out my handgun with the left.

"Katarina wants you to kill the tomb Vampires. I'm only here too warn, you that she _only _wants you to kill the tomb Vampires." Isobel frowned and her face finally showed something other than emotionless, bored, or amused. Her eyes narrowed a bit and she masked her suspicious look quickly after that.

"I hope you're not threatening me Abel." Isobel replied as she sat up on the bed.

"Not at all Ms. Flemming, I'm just giving you both fair warning. Knowing Katherine, she will be displeased if you say, go after Stefan or Damon Salvatore for instance." I smirked, she went to stand up but I raised a hand to ward her off for another moment. "Don't worry Ms. Flemming, I could care less and I have no association with Katarina Petrova. My associations go much beyond that. Do what you wish; I'm just leaving you forewarned of possible consequences of certain actions."

"What's to stop me from tearing your throat out right now?" Isobel asked but she remained on the bed making no move to rise like before.

"Nothing, but let's just say that it'd displease Niklaus greatly if you were too do that." I grinned at her frightened look, finally some true emotion showing over that face of hers. Taking pleasure out of striking fear into the big bad uncaring Vampire, I titled my head and winked. Looking over at John I found him staring wide eyed at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"What do you know about Klaus?" Isobel implored causing my grin to widen.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." I emphasized each 'dot' with a wave of my handgun. I smirked at Isobel as I watched her irritation grow. Turning to make my leave I paused for a moment before spinning back around, "Oh, I almost forgot. Pearl, Anna and Harper have left town and are under _my _protection. Now _that_ is a threat. And John, don't worry about your family ring, you'll get it back on Founders Day, I promise you that."

As I walked down the hallway I heard Isobel tell John to back off as he was seething in anger and tried to follow after me. I wasn't sure if the Klaus card would actually work or not that's the problem with improvising everything and I'm sure sooner or later something's going to really fuck up and I'm going to get hurt or worse. But at the moment I was overly ecstatic that I got to quote Damon without anyone even knowing. Call it the fanboy in me. As I exited the manor a thought got to me though, my whole plan was to get John to trust me a little bit more, guess that went to hell...

Later that day I had driving back to the school after texting Anna, Pearl and Harper that it'd probably be best if they stayed back at my place since I threatened and terrified John and Isobel, unintentionally of course, and they might not take too kindly to it in their angered states. I also told Anna it was alright if she had Jeremy over whenever she wanted of course so she wouldn't feel to tempted to go out at night and risk her safety. When I met back up with our floats group Tyler had come up with some amazing sketches and we were already setting up the floats, heavy lifting, something that doesn't require too much thought processes, right up my alley after showdown I just had.

Currently I was helping Matt place stuff around the float to get ready for attachments. I was bringing the decorations over and he was placing them. I had just dropped off a ladder shaped side rail as I spotted Tyler making his way over with a tunnel vision on Matt's back, so I moved over to the side and gave them a little breadth but not so much that I couldn't ease drop.

"Hey man." Tyler called Matt's attention with a small smile. Matt looked back with an expression that all I could think of it was him thinking 'Really?'

"Yeah?" Matt questioned as he moved the side rail onto the float and looked away from Tyler.

Tyler mouth scrunched up and he looked down before grabbing ahold of a "Sooo … Caroline told me you've been on your on the past two weeks. Is everything okay?" Tyler asked while passing Matt another piece of decoration and furrowing his eyebrows in obvious concern.

Matt silently laughed a little with a raised eyebrow while he placed the decoration handed to him on the float. "You're asking me about my mom right now, seriously?" Tyler stepped forward as Matt turned around and crossed his arms. "Look man, why don't I have her give you a call when she rolls back into town alright?"

Tyler tried to look offended but still came off as arrogant as he raised one hand and waved shook it at Matt. "Dude," Tyler shook his head with a faux grin before continuing, "That's not what I meant. Okay I'm just trying too…" Tyler trailed off not knowing what to say clearly. "I don't know what to say." He finally ended.

"What he's trying to say Matt is that he wants to apologize." I supplied them butting into the conversation. They both turned to me and both frowned. Tyler looked irritated and Matt looked less then pleased.

"Doesn't matter, he can't even say it himself anyway." Then he turned back too Tyler. "Cause you're a dick, end of story."

"I know and-" Tyler started but cut himself off when Matt turned and walked away, "Yeah whatever…" Tyler spun around and walked away. Great, am I supposed to get this side of the float decorated by my fucking self? I decided to stay by the float but blow off the work until Matt came back. Knowing that Matt would be back soon because he was going to get his arm broken, and what the hell I might as well prevent it from happening if I can. Looking around the crowed I spotted Elena coming by the float and looked over to the right some more and saw … Anna and Jeremy. What the hell was she doing here?

"Hey Anna!" I called out as I made my wall over too them. They both looked up as I approached Jeremy looking confused and Anna looking amused.

"Tony, hey! Fancy meeting you here." Anna beamed in an over exaggerated manner. You're going to play dumb with me? Really?

"What are you doing here? Didn't you get my texts? You need to head back to the manor, Isobel is _here._" I scolded her; Jeremy looked between us for a moment before finally speaking up.

"What's going on?" He inquired suddenly looking ready for anything.

"Anna just go back please, I promised your mother I'd protect you." I sighed while scratching my forehead in irritation.

"Wait you know?" Jeremy asked looking startled.

"Of course I know Jeremy, I'm on the council after all. But this stay's between us, you don't tell anyone that I'm involved in this." I demanded with a clear threat hanging in the air. Anna narrowed her eyes but Jeremy nodded with an understanding look.

"Anna I'm sorry, but you'll get your free reign of the town as soon as this is all over. It'll be over after tomorrow night. So until then just lay low, take Jeremy with you if you must." I pretty much begged at this point, I'm not one for breaking my promises so I was going to make sure she survived or else. Though I was internally screaming at myself for telling her too take Jeremy because he was supposed to get kidnapped so that Elena would get the device to Isobel. I'm already fucking shit up and making it more difficult on myself. For my plans to work most things need to stay relatively the same for a short while more.

"Fine, I will. Jeremy let's go." Anna relented with a sigh. I watched them walk into the crowed out of my sight before I looked over to the float and found Matt back working once again. Looking around I took note of Elena and Isobel speaking to each other, Isobel's back was too me and I knew it was about time to step in if I wanted to prevent Matt's 'accident'. So I made my way back over keeping my eye's out for Mr. Gay Rodeo Cowboy. But by the time I spotted him I realized it was already too late. I started running and halfway there the guy, Frank I believe his name was, jumped on the trailer pinning Matt's arm under. "Matt!" I yelled to get people's attention.

"Ahhh! Ah! Eh pick this trailer up!" Matt hollered. "Come on guys please give me a hand!"

Tyler reached the trailer at the same time as me he grabbed for the edge on the side while I stood to the left of Matt and tried to lift from the back end. "Somebody give me a hand!" Tyler shouted as he pulled with all his strength, he locked eyes with me and I nodded to him throwing my back into it. People started falling in next too Tyler and helping out, "Come on lift." Tyler instructed them.

"Come on!" Matt yelled in pain. That's when Stefan appeared and stood next to Tyler and used his Vampire strength to lift the trailer up which allowed Matt to crawl out. I quickly knelt down beside him, "Matt put all your focus into the pain then try to move your fingers."

Stefan knelt behind him just as Caroline came up. "Caroline call an ambulance." Stefan urged. Matt looked at me confused but did as I said. Watching his hand his fingers curled and uncurled and Matt hissed in obvious pain. Matt just gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything.

"Let's just hope that means there is no nervous system damage." I sighed disappointed in myself for getting distracted by Anna and Jeremy.

Just then Stefan looked over too Elena before making his way over there. Shit, I don't know how Isobel's going to convince Elena to give her the device, but obviously she's done something because Elena is panicking alright.

"The ambulance says fifteen to twenty minutes." Caroline said as she made her way back over.

"I have my car I can take him to the hospital." Tyler replied hoping to coax Matt. Caroline looked up at him as Matt responded, "Caroline can take me!"

"But I didn't drive." She affirmed Matt in a sad voice.

"Then I'll wait its fine!" He spat.

"You will _not _wait!" Caroline barked at him before continuing, "Okay, you need to see a Doctor. Tyler's driving. End of story!"

"Fine!" Matt conceded.

Tyler sat there with a concerned expression looking back and forth between Matt and Caroline before Caroline got impatient and hollered at him, "GO!"

"I'll bring my car around." Tyler said before dashing off.

"Matt, come on let's get you up." I wrapped an arm around his waist as Caroline grabbed hold of his opposite none broken arm and Matt used use too balance until he was settled and he stepped away hissing once again. "Let's head over to the parking lot, meet Tyler halfway."

Matt looked ready to object but Caroline started pulling him along and gave him a look that shut him up instantly. "We need to get you to the hospital asap Matt. Stop complaining." Matt grunted something unintelligible in reply but followed none the less.

After the longest, most boring and incredibly awkward wait at the hospital I was finally pulling up into my driveway. The whole wait was just filled with awkward silences, and Matt glaring at Tyler. During the wait I had texted Anna to make sure that she and Jeremy were fine, which they were. Meaning that Isobel may have listened to my threat earlier, or she may have just had problems finding Jeremy after he left. But I was sure she found another way to convince Elena to give her the device, probably kidnapped Jenna or Alaric, or just left open threats after the Matt incident. It didn't matter as long as John got hold of the advice.

As I walked out of the garage I spotted Jeremy walking away as Anna went back into the manor. Jeremy stopped when he say me and I smiled trying to make this a little less awkward for him.

"Hey Tony." He said when I stopped in front of him.

"You don't have to be wary of me Jeremy; we're on the same side." I nodded while he furrowed his eyebrow. "Look just assure me that you'll make sure that Anna is here in the manor tomorrow once the parade officially ends. I can't tell you specifics but there will be trouble tomorrow and it'll be safer for both of you if you're here, no one will suspect either of you being here. Promise me alright?"

Jeremy thought it over for a bit before nodding and raising his hand, "I promise." Grasping his hand I gave it a firm shake but he tightened the grip when I tried to pull away my hand. He was looking at my other hand and I realized too late what he saw. "That's my Uncles ring. It belonged to my father before him." Jeremy frowned looking angry.

"I know it's sentimental value Jeremy. The ring brings people back from the dead if they were killed by supernatural means. I took it from John earlier as insurance that he wouldn't come after Anna and Pearl tomorrow when he goes through with his plan. I'll be giving it back to him tomorrow night." Jeremy narrowed his eyes but nodded. I couldn't tell if his anger was towards me or his Uncle, probably a little of both. "Take care Jeremy, and remember, make sure you two stay here after the parade tomorrow night."

I watched Jeremy get leave before heading into the manor. It was definitely time for me to sleep, today was an excruciating day of excitement and boredom. Go figure.

* * *

**A/N: **Note Anna and Pearl's last name is Johnson because I looked up and allegedly I saw someone say that in Stefan's Diaries books, one of them says their last name is Johnson. I've read the first half of Stefan's Diaries: Origins and haven't seen that for myself, but I'm going to go with it anyway, if anyone else has any contradictory information regarding their last name, as in something that actually says their real last name, let me know and I'll go back and change it. If not, then it's Anna and Pearl Johnson. I'll probably come up with a fake name for Harper as well, possibly other characters that didn't have them later in the story.

I hope you enjoyed the read, if you have any questions ask and I'll try to answer them. Again this was not proof read but it will be once I get free time.


End file.
